Call of the Wild
by Trogo
Summary: Set in Germany, OC/AU. What happens if a child is brought up by Mother Nature? Rating subjected to change over time.


**Chapter 1**

In the mist of the night, a child was wailing in the darkness. The moon was out, but shaded by the clouds. A wolf answered the call of the child, and there was silence.

Birds were awakened by the cries, and fluttered out of the trees.

The lone child was spread-eagled on the ground, obviously beaten up in some shape or form. He was keen on staying where he was, as moving caused him to ache some more.

The she-wolf cautiously approached the child, and without alarming it, slowly moved out of the bushes and exposed herself in the clearing where the child was.

The child stared, fear imminent in his eyes, however spasms took over him and was unable to escape.

The she-wolf stared, and waited for the jerky movements to end. Once it came, the she-wolf trotted over towards the child and sniffed his blood. She found it enticing, and subconsciously, she licked all the blood off the child and sighed in content.

The child took in delight as the blood was not only removed from him, the pain seemed to leave with it. However, though the cuts and bruises were still apparent, they did not hinder his movements much anymore.

The she-wolf opened her mouth wide open and leaned towards the child.

The child was startled. The next thing he remembered was being lifted up by the she-wolf, and was brought to a cave where the cubs of the she-wolf stayed.

Little did they know, the child was soon to be known as the hunter.

* * *

><p>A party was hosted in the Great House around the corner. The head of the particular house was elected to be the next Ministerium für Magie*. There were plenty of local and international guests who attended the party. Most of the adults mingled in the ballroom and the children in the garden.<p>

The age of the children ranged from six to thirteen, as the children above that age were expected to engage with adult conversations.

The children ran around playing assorted variations of games, including tag to mud-wrestling, hide-and-seek to truth-or-dare. Though these games were muggle-games, this did not stop them from raiding the garage for broomsticks to chase each other around.

Throughout this party, two pairs of grey eyes glanced through the bushes, and watched the proceedings closely. However, one pair of eyes kept darting back to a flowerpot where a purple bunch of round-like fruit were growing. The two pairs of eyes locked onto one another, both gave a nod.

One body streaked out towards the children, yapping and howling. Some of the children were frightened, while others excited. The adults on the other hand ran out of the house and pulled out a tree branch-like object and directed it towards the wolf, in caution.

The second body, while the attention of those in the party were at the first, sprinted as fast as it could towards the fruit-filled plant, broke off two branches filled with the fruit, and ran off, though not before being seen by a girl in the gathering. She screamed, "Thief! Thief!" and pointed straight at the retreating body.

The first body, sensing trouble, yapped with more vigor, however, the attention was taken off it by the girl.

The adults started shooting bright objects towards the boy. The boy, knowing that the lights were no good, bolted with even more energy.

The wolf, knowing that it had to run before the adults turned it's attention to it, zipped away without anyone's notice.

The adults were no match for the boy, and ended their pursuit right before they entered the forest.

* * *

><p>The boy gasped as he ran through the trees towards the den. He barely managed to stay upright at the entrance, and slowly made his way down the hole. In sight of the bleeding she-wolf, he quickly squeezed the stolen fruit over the wound and waited for it to heal.<p>

The other wolf which accompanied the boy trotted in not soon after and cuddled next to it's mother, it soon fell asleep.

The boy sighed, knowing that it was his turn to keep watch over the den. He made his way back up to the surface, clambered onto several rocks above the den, up a tree and gazed up the sky, mesmerized by the stars, he spent the whole night in peace.

* * *

><p>Back in the manor, there was chaos. In the duration of the mini-raid, furniture, food, and assorted equipments were knocked down onto the floor. The guests of the party quickly left leaving a pile of mess. The host of the party was annoyed, no, he was furious. The fact that his celebration was ruined by a child, rather a savage, and a wild wolf, was sure to spark safety concerns with his guests and their children. Also, combined with the loss of his most prestigious fruit annoyed him even further.<p>

"DWARFY!"

"Master calls?"

"I want you to take a search team into the forest and search for the sneak. If you find him, you bring him to the cellar and notify me, understood?"

"Yes master."

"You have three days. Do not fail me. Now go!"

There was a muffled pop and silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning, several blue and silver robed Detektives appeared in front of the manor gate. The gate, on it's own accord, opened and allowed them to enter the premises. The front door opened revealing a house elf, without a word being spoken, it led them to the living room where the Minister was waiting for them.<p>

The Detektives saluted, "Heil Minister!"

"I want you to take as many memory evidence from the witnesses on this list of the event which occurred last night, and to reach a verdict on the criminal in three days. I will have the criminal here in that time, and you may interrogate him in any way you see fit. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The Detektives took the list and found their way out to begin their mission.

"That savage will pay for his misdeeds!"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Black Forest, the she-wolf was healing in an exceptionally fast rate, to the immense joy of the boy and the cubs in the den. However, the moment of euphoria did not last long.<p>

A series of cracks deafened the forest.

The cubs and the boy ran up to the entrance to see what was going on. What they saw surprised them, smallish creatures with large ears that they have never seen before were prowling through the forest. The boy took his bow and stash of arrows and prepared to shoot if they ever came too near the den. The cubs on the other hand hid themselves behind large rocks in the cave in preparation for an ambush. The elves surprisingly did not sense the presence of the den, nor it's occupants. As a result, they disappeared deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>A series of screams, followed by explosions and screeches pierced through the night. Birds fluttered chaotically into the sky, disorientated by the sudden awakening.<p>

The wolves in the den, along with the newly-healed she-wolf and the boy, sat in a circle to determine their course of action. Although the boy was unable to communicate through barks or howls, he was able to use his eyes to convey his opinion, and read the wolves body language as a response.

A plan was set, and they would evacuate the den by dawn.

* * *

><p>Back at the manor, a bloodied elf appeared in the living room, dripping crimson liquid and mud onto the luxurious carpet. The Minister was too shocked to respond as the elf brought news of the death of his entire House-Elven army, and the death of Dwarfy.<p>

Too furious for any rational thoughts, the Minister uttered two words, "Avada Kedavra".


End file.
